1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an invention in a cycle foot assembly of a type typically mounted upon motorcycles of various types.
2. Prior Art
Motorcycle riding and racing involves the use of the motorcycle on terrain which may be rough or uneven and, as well, often involves the navigation of sharp turns which may take the foot pedals, also termed foot pegs or foot peg assemblies, of the cycle close to, or in contact with, the road or ground itself. Distribution of the rider's weight is an important factor in balance of the cycle in that the weight of the rider will shift from side-to-side as he maneuvers through curves and/or over bumps in the terrain. As such, any event which interferes with the normal shifting of weight or center of gravity of the rider relative to the cycle during such turning or traversing of uneven terrain can induce a vibration, shock, or torque to the foot peg assembly and, thereby, to the cycle frame and cycle itself in which a potentially disastrous result can occur if the end of the foot peg engages the road or terrain beneath the cycle.
The prior art, as is represented in such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,791 (1989) to Burchick; U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,900 (1998) to Steele; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,972 (2002 to Paris) all address the importance of cycle foot peg assemblies, but each addresses respectively different problems and as solutions, associated therewith. However, neither this art, nor any other known to the inventor, has considered, or in anyway addressed a means by which the risk of accident to a cycle and injury to the cyclist may be diminished in the event of contact between the outer or distal-most end of the foot peg assembly and the earth or road therebeneath.
The instant invention thereby addresses a long felt need in the art that has not, therebefore, been addressed.